warriorsrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Help
This page has all the information you need for roleplaying, but if you still have questions, you can always ask at the comment of this page or ask a staff member for help, and most likely, your problem will be solved. (go to the Staff Members page if you don't know who are the staffs) Ranks In warrior cats roleplays, there are different ranks within a group (for fanon groups, the ranks can be different), and here are the ranks and their explanations: Clan Ranks Leader: Leaders are in charge of and are the head of a clan. They are responsible for the the whole clan, calling clan meetings, appointing cats to new ranks, and making the toughest decisions. The word of a clan leader is law and therefore should always be obeyed. Each clan has one leader and each leader have their own den. During a leadership ceremony, one would receive nine lives from StarClan and change their suffix to star. '' Learn more about being a leader here. '''Deputy:' Deputies are the second in command in a clan. A deputy would aid a leader in their tasks and replace the leader immediately after their death, retirement, or banishment. Also, when the leader is ill, injured, or unable to perform their duties for another reason, the deputy will take the leader's place until they recover, and they will take their place at Gatherings as well if the leader is absent and cannot attend. A deputy's job is to assistant their leader and organize patrols, reporting to the leader, as well as their normal warrior duties. Learn more about a deputy here. Medicine Cat: Medicine cats are a member of a clan who are responsible for treating injuries and diseases of another cat. They also receive visions, prophecies, and guidance from StarClan, normally in a dream or at a half moon meeting at the moonstone/moonpool. They have their own den inside a clan, where they would sleep, store herbs, and treat sick or wounded cats. A medicine cat is not allowed to take a mate or have kits and are expected to stand apart from clan rivalries. No clan cat are allowed to ever hurt a medicine cat on purpose for that they are deeply meant to be deeply respected by all cats. Learn more about a medicine cat here. Warriors: Warriors are adult clan cats who feed and protect their clan. They were trained as an apprentice to fight and hunt for their clan and knows the warrior code by heart. Warriors makes up most of a clan, they fight in battles and are expected to follow the warrior code whatsoever. They goes on hunting and border patrols, to hunt for their clan and mark their clan's territory. Warriors also mentor apprentices, and when they do, they will be responsible for them. Learn more about a medicine cat here. Apprentices: Apprentices are cats who are six moons or older. They are not yet full grown, but are older than kits, so they would train to become a warrior or medicine cat. Until an apprentice receives their warrior name, he or she would have the suffix -''paw. A warrior apprentice are to train to fight and hunt for their clan as a warrior do as well as learn the warrior code, while a medicine cat learns how to treat wounds and injuries and learn about herbs, even though parts of the warrior code doesn't apply to a medicine cat, they would still learn about it. Learn more about an apprentice here. '''Queens:' Queens are she-cats (who are warriors) and are expecting kits or are nursing kits. When a she-cat becomes a queen, they would give up their title and duties as a warrior and move into the nursery, but after their kits are apprenticed, they would return to their normal warrior duties. But some cats Kits: Elders: Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Help